


A Dangerous Game

by ahgasemyname



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fan Park Jinyoung, Idol Kim Yugyeom, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasemyname/pseuds/ahgasemyname
Summary: Submission for JYP Jukebox Round One Song: Fall out Boy - Of All the Gin Joints in All the WorldPark Jinyoung is an avid fan of solo artist Kim Yugyeom. He's surprised to see Yugyeom in his neighborhood one evening, but pleased to enjoy his company. That is, until they're both caught in someone's carefully laid trap.





	A Dangerous Game

The steady sound of a convenience store scanner beeping among the hushed whispers of the patrons of the store had started to grate on his nerves. Jinyoung had been waiting in line for nearly fifteen minutes while two high school girls, just ahead of him in line, kept adding items on to their bill. One of the girls, appearing to be about fifteen or sixteen in age kept glancing around as if she were looking for something, then nudging her friend, and shooing her off to bring back yet another seemingly unhealthy food item. He let out an exasperated sigh, his gaze falling to the slowly melting packaged ice cream treat that he had decided to pick up on a whim after finishing his nightly stroll around the neighborhood. He frowned at it as he heard the girls giggling and he raised his eyes to glare at them, the smaller girl jerking in surprise as their eyes met. She quickly spun to face the cashier, who seemed equally as annoyed with them and she bowed before shuffling out of the store, leaving her friend to pay for the pile of snacks that they had accrued.

“Aish! Mina! Where are you-” 

The other girl called after her friend before sighing and bowing to the cashier as well and forcing out a quick apology before she hurried after the other. 

“Really?”

Jinyoung glared at her retreating back as he stepped up to the cashier, his foot tapping against the tile in irritation. He could hear the electric hum of the lights overheard as they cast a dull yellow glow over the entire sales floor and he rubbed at his face tiredly. He would have to wait until the cashier voided all of the items before he could pay for his one measly ice cream treat. 

“Lively, aren’t they?”

A familiar voice called from just behind his back and Jinyoung turned, his eyes blinking up at an equally familiar face.

“Y-Yugyeom? What are you doing here?”

The taller male shrugged, raising his hand and holding up the exact same ice cream treat that Jinyoung himself had been trying to purchase for the last twenty minutes and he chuckled softly.

“Same thing you are. Getting a snack.”

“That explains why those girls were lagging around like they were. How long have you been in here?”

Jinyoung’s question was sincere. He hadn’t noticed the other male enter the shop, too engrossed in cursing the high school girls that were keeping him from his long awaited ice cream treat.

“Mmm. Since a little before you got here, actually. I saw you come in from the corner of the store. Do you come here often?”

“Almost every day. I live just around the corner from here. I stop in after my nightly walk usually. You’re pretty far from your dorm aren’t you? Why are you all the way out here?”

Jinyoung questioned, eyebrows furrowed as he posed the question to the taller, yet younger male.

“Snuck out.”

Yugyeom shrugged.

“Security has been pretty tight lately, what with the rumors about Jiyeon dating some foreigner floating around. Everyone is throwing a fit back at the company and we’re barely allowed to even take a shit without someone watching.”

Jinyoung cringed at Yugyeom’s description, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the crudeness of it all. He turned when he heard a low cough, the cashier finally ready to check him out and he bowed his head in apology, handing the packaged ice cream treat to her.

“Ah! Here.”

Yugyeom reached past him, handing the cashier his own ice cream treat and his credit card. Jinyoung’s eyes went wide in shock and he waved his hands at Yugyeom wildly.

“No. No, no, no! You don’t need to do that.”

Jinyoung barked, a pout forming on his lips as the younger male merely chuckled at him and nodded for the cashier to go ahead and use his card to pay for both of their snacks. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, not liking being treated by others, especially those younger than him. He huffed when the cashier handed the ice cream treat back to him before spinning on his heel and storming away from Yugyeom in mock anger, the younger male laughing and calling after him.

“Aish. Jinyoung. Jinyoung, wait!”

Loud footsteps thundered on the tile as Yugyeom ran to catch up with him, one hand catching on his elbow and Jinyoung jerked to a stop, his narrowed eyes falling on the younger male’s face as he turned.

“Don’t be like that. You come to all my shows and events. Not to mention you always buy the largest total of my albums. The least you can do is let me buy you an ice cream.”

Yugyeom’s smile was dazzling, his pearly white teeth showing between perfectly shaped lips, his eyes narrowed into thin slits as he grinned down at the elder male.

“Fine. Whatever.”

Jinyoung pouted again, tearing his eyes away from Yugyeom and ripping open the plastic packaging of his ice cream treat before pushing his way through the glass door and heading down the sidewalk towards his house. He sighed and frowned at the semi-melted face that stared up at him. His chocolate-vanilla puppy dog losing an eye at a rapid pace.

Yugyeom chuckled at his misfortune, always one to find the humor in the most random of things and he tore open his own ice cream treat to find it in perfect form. He held it up triumphantly, grinning down at Jinyoung who was finally taking a bite of his late night snack all the while rolling his eyes at the taller male.

“You said you’re just around the corner, right? I’ll walk with you.”

Jinyoung nearly spat out his ice cream at the comment, his heart hammering in his chest and he sputtered to reply.

“Y-You’ll what?!”

“I’ll walk with you. It’s not that far. I might as well make the best of being out because you know they’re gonna send out a manhunt and I’m going to be under lock and key as soon as they realize that I left.”

Yugyeom snickered, shoving the entirety of his ice cream treat in his mouth at once and striding in the direction in which they had been walking, Jinyoung slowly trailing behind.

Jinyoung merely shook his head, his shoes scuffling across the sidewalk as he shuffled to catch up to the taller male. One of Yugyeom’s steps was equal to three of Jinyoung’s. His legs seemed to go on for miles and Jinyoung found himself admiring the way they bent at the knees, his eyes lingering for longer than necessary on the slender limbs. They rounded the corner in no time, Yugyeom chattering idly as they ate and walked, Jinyoung zoning out from time to time just to stare straight ahead in a daze. He hadn’t fully accepted the fact that his favorite idol, Kim Yugyeom, was here, walking him home after buying him an ice cream treat at t the convenience store a block from his home. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I really liked the new title track. Did Defsoul produce that one, too? I’ve seen his name on a lot of artist’s tracks lately.”

He snapped out of his daze, quickly responding to what he thought the younger male had said and internally sighing in relief when the other started animatedly expressing his gratitude towards the young producer. He was around Jinyoung’s age and had come so far already in the music industry, producing not only for himself, but for other mainstream artists at the company to which he and Yugyeom were contracted. He smiled to himself as he admired the way the younger male smiled with not only his lips, but his eyes as he talked, his fingers still clutching the now barren wooden stick that had once held a sad puppy ice cream treat. He was so engrossed in the way the younger spoke that he didn’t notice the car pull up or the two men that stepped out of the back seat and slowly approached them from behind. 

He only noticed when there was a pressure over his lips and nose, a strange smell wafting into his nostrils and he tried to scream just as his vision was cut off by a black sack being thrown over his head. He could hear Yugyeom’s stifled protest, panic setting in as he realized that it was Yugyeom they were after and he had just been caught up in someone else’s dangerous game. He tried to struggle, hands and legs flailing against his assailant, but his body gave out, his mind hazing and his eyes drooping; the wooden stick he held so tightly dropping to the sidewalk below with a light clatter.

When Jinyoung came to it was with bleary eyes and a pounding headache. He let out a low groan and rolled on to his side, a soft grunt sounding as he collided with another body. He blinked several times before his vision cleared, dark orbs focusing on the face that was mere centimeters from his own. He let out a surprised yelp and shifted backwards, his body teetering on the edge of a much too small bed as recognition settled in. Yugyeom stared back at him, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed. Jinyoung steadied himself and inched back towards the younger male, his headache forgotten as he let his eyes roam over the other male to make sure he wasn’t visibly injured.

“Are you okay?”

Jinyoung asked quietly, small white teeth peeking out to dig into the meat of his lower lip.

“I think so.. Are you?”

Yugyeom’s voice was soft and gentle, concern etched on his features even despite him being in the same situation. He shifted his feet slightly, rubbing them together as he slowly propped himself up on one elbow and gazed down at Jinyoung. 

“Yeah. I’m fine, just.. My head hurts a bit.”

Jinyoung rubbed idly at his temple, his eyes darting to look anywhere but at the younger male. He could feel the heat on his cheeks as Yugyeom’s eyes bore into him, more unspoken questions burning in them. Before he was able to hear them out he sat up and pressed his back against the wooden headboard of the bed and let his eyes drift over the room they were in. It was a small room, dimly lit with a single lamp that sat neatly on a plain white end table in the corner. There was a toilet in the adjacent corner with a small sink where they could wash their hands, though there was no shower or place to thoroughly clean themselves. The walls had been white at some point he guessed, but over the years had yellowed and become much less vibrant. There were no windows leading to the outside, leaving him to merely grasp at straws for where they were located and allowing no sun to penetrate the gloomy atmosphere. There was a single door directly ahead of the foot of the bed, large and wooden with no handles or knobs on their side. His eyes roamed down the massive frame and settled at the base, a small trap door catching his attention. He raised a brow, his head cocking to the side as he turned to glance back at Yugyeom who was now looking up at him with curious eyes. 

“Where are we?”

Jinyoung mumbled, more to himself than to Yugyeom as he flicked his eyes back towards the door, the sound of shuffling feet drawing nearer. 

Yugyeom shrugged, just as lost as Jinyoung was, but feeling infinitely more guilty by the minute. He had never intended to get Jinyoung caught up in this mess. Not that he had expected anyone to try to kidnap him in the first place, but it wasn’t Jinyoung’s fault that some of his fans could be a little bit crazy. At least he assumed it was a fan or maybe just someone after ransom money. Either way, it was something that he would feel a weight on his chest from until they were freed. If they were freed. He stared at Jinyoung in silence, his eyes never leaving the side of his face and he felt himself blush as he found himself admiring his profile. 

He had seen Jinyoung plenty of times over the last two years of his budding career. The man would often times appear at fansign events and always had a front row ticket to his concerts. He had always thought Jinyoung to be handsome, but had never taken the time to truly look at him at this close of a proximity. His cheekbones were high and well sculpted. His jawline refined, but smoothed out by soft, unblemished skin. The curve of his nose was perfect and pointed just so that it added a touch of softness to his otherwise masculine appearance. Plush lips formed a pout as Jinyoung seemed to lose himself in thought, leaving the younger to study him without interruption. His usual eye whiskers were replaced with crows feet, the tension in his features clearly visible and Yugyeom pushed himself into a seated position. He was about to speak when he heard a clatter just outside the door, his eyes darting away from Jinyoung and his entire body going rigid with fear.

“The master of the house has requested that you be fed three proper meals a day and given nightly access to a wash basin to care for yourselves while you complete your stay in our humble abode. Unfortunately, the two of you slept clean through breakfast and we are now serving lunch. You will receive dinner as well this evening.”

A deep male voice came from the other side of the door, the small trap door built into it sliding open just far enough that a tray with an array of small sandwiches and other prepared foods could be pushed through. Yugyeom reached for his cell phone in his back pocket to find it was missing, having likely been confiscated by their captor. He gasped at the sight, eyes going wide and his stiff body relaxing as he looked between the tray of food and Jinyoung. The elder seemed to be processing everything, his eyes narrowed at the tray on the floor and his lower lip twitching before he rocked forward to lean on his haunches.

“And how do we know this food isn’t poisoned?”

Jinyoung spat, skeptical of their captor's intentions.

“I assure you that you’re much more valuable to our young master alive and in good health.”

Came the reply, the scowl on Jinyoung’s lips deepening.

“What exactly does your master want with us?”

Jinyoung countered, hands fisting against his thighs as he ground his teeth together to keep from baring them. It would do him no good to become violent in a situation in which he couldn’t even see his opponent, so he held back his anger and attempted to get answers without his words holding too much venom.

“All will be revealed in due time, my child. For now, just enjoy your stay. I will be back with dinner. I must bid you good day now. I have other duties to attend to.”

“Ya! Where are you going?”

Jinyoung shouted after the man, a soft chuckle tinkling through the cracks between the door and the frame as heavy footsteps lead the servant away. He threw himself back on to the mattress, his eyes closing as he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to quell his anger. He was beyond frustrated, his headache returning at full force and he let out an exasperated noise. He tossed his head to the right, looking up into Yugyeom’s slightly startled face and he let out another noise before he sighed heavily. 

“I guess we’re stuck here for now, wherever here is…”

Jinyoung waved a hand idly in the air, gesturing to their less than ideal housing.

“Yeah..”

Yugyeom replied softly, still unable to find the words to express his sincerest apologies to his biggest fan. He licked at his too dry lips, his mouth opening to offer something other than a one word reply when his stomach rumbled loudly. He blinked rapidly, a flush flashing across his cheeks in embarrassment and he was about to apologize when he heard the full belly laugh erupt from the man next to him. He squinted down at Jinyoung, the tension immediately melting from his body as he saw the familiar laugh lines reappear. He grunted and nudged Jinyoung with his knee, a scowl on his lips as he gave him a very not menacing glare which caused Jinyoung to howl that much louder.

“It’s not that funny…”

Yugyeom pouted, arms crossing over his chest as he turned away from Jinyoung. A soft smile played on his lips as he listened to the other chuckle, the sound finally giving way to Jinyoung’s heavy breathing. He turned his head slightly to peer at the other male, his heart thundering in his chest when their eyes met. Jinyoung was beaming up at him, his pearly whites on full display and his eye whiskers having made a much welcome comeback.

“It was kinda funny..”

Yugyeom scowled and looked away again, twisting his body when he felt the light brush of Jinyoung’s fingers on his forearm. He let out a loud ‘hmph’ noise as Jinyoung’s voice sounded again, this time much softer.

“Hey, I was just kidding around.. Don’t be upset, please.”

Yugyeom let out an agitated noise, huffing softly and refusing to face the other male as he struggled to come up with an apology that suited the younger. He finally broke into laughter when the elder prodded at him quietly, the pout evident in his tone. He yelped as he felt the force of a palm against the back of his shoulder, Jinyoung having caught on to his game and letting out a huff of his own.

“Fine! I’m going to eat all of this food on my own then since you want to be a brat.”

Jinyoung threatened, his body launching off of the bed in the direction of the tray. He quickly snatched it up before Yugyeom could even move, spinning to dodge the younger’s attempt at grabbing a sandwich once he had sprung into action.

“Nooo. I said it’s mine. All of it.”

Jinyoung laughed as they danced around the room like this for several minutes, hopping on the bed and back down onto the other side when Yugyeom made another attempt at him. He finally found himself backed into a corner, the cool concrete sending a chill down his spine as he pressed against it. Yugyeom was towering over him, a sinister smirk on his lips as he caged Jinyoung in, eyes hungry and wanting. He swallowed thickly as Yugyeom inched closer, his back pressing impossibly closer to the wall and he closed his eyes as he felt the heat that radiated off of the other’s body invade his personal space. 

“Thanks, hyung.”

Yugyeom’s voice was airy as he lifted a plate of vegetables and a few sandwiches off of the tray that Jinyoung was clutching far too tightly and he quickly plucked a napkin from the tray as well. He smiled to himself victoriously as he turned and made his way back to the edge of the bed, settling himself on it comfortably before taking the first bite.

“Oh my goooddd.”

Yugyeom’s voice was nearly as moan as he savored the first bite, his eyes rolling back in his head and he groaned in delight.

“This is the best chicken salad I’ve ever tasted. Jinyoung! Sit down! Eat!”

Yugyeom motioned for Jinyoung to join him, the elder still standing in the corner, his eyes trained on the younger male. 

Jinyoung nodded slowly, pulled out of his reverie by the sound of Yugyeom’s voice and he sprung into action. He carefully made his way back to the bed, taking a seat next to Yugeyom and picking up a sandwich after balancing the tray carefully on his lap. He took a cautious bite of the food, still unsure if it should be trusted, but his stomach alerting him that he was in dire need of a meal. He hummed softly as he chewed at the food, nodding his head in agreement.

“Yeah, it’s pretty good.”

“Pretty good?! What do you mean, hyung? It’s amazing! Whoever lives here is the luckiest person alive if they get to eat food like this every day. I wonder what we’ll have for dinner.”

Yugyeom got ahead of himself, sputtering out words and bits of food as he rambled on about how delicious the meal was, his mouth suddenly closing as he saw the forlorn look come over the other’s features.

“Ah. I’m sorry, hyung. I guess I shouldn’t be getting excited about the food they’re giving us while we’re here… We are kind of being held captive.”

Jinyoung let out a defeated sigh and plastered the fakest grin he could muster on his lips before turning to the younger male.

“No, you’re right, Yugeyom. It’s really delicious. I’m sure our dinner will be just as tasty. Now go on and finish before it gets too dry.”

Jinyoung turned back to his own meal, slowly, but surely clearing his plate and setting the tray at his feet. He let out a long yawn, arms stretching over his head as he arched his back and tilted his head side to side, trying to pull out any kinks that were left behind from his sleep. He glanced towards Yugeyom, surprised to catch him gazing at him already and he chuckled when the younger male looked away with red tinged cheeks. His shirt has slid up, revealing smooth skin and a toned stomach with a thin line of hair that dipped below the joggers he still wore from the night before. He was well aware that the younger had noticed the sliver of skin and was caught red handed staring, but he would keep that knowledge to himself for the time being. He let his arms drop back down to his sides and he threw his weight backwards, lying on the bed, and staring at the ceiling.

“What in the hell are we supposed to do in here for the next however long they plan on keeping us here for?”

Jinyoung grumbled, not opposed to spending quality time with Yugyeom, but not quite excited about doing it in the confines of someone else’s home.

“I dunno. Talk maybe?”

Yugyeom suggested before placing his own empty plate on the abandoned tray. He too stretched his limbs and rested back against the bed, his height overtaking the older male as they lie side by side. He kept his eyes trained on the ceiling, afraid that he would be caught staring again if he chanced a look in the other’s direction. He let his legs fall off the side of the bed, his feet resting flat on the floor, where Jinyoung’s dangled slightly in the air; their knees knocking together every once in awhile.

“What do you wanna talk about?”

Yugyeom could almost feel Jinyoung’s breath on his cheek, the hot puff of air grazing his skin and sending goosebumps running over his flesh. He could tell that the elder was looking at him by how close he sounded and the way the hair at the nape of his neck fluttered with the long sigh that followed.

“I dunno.”

Yugyeom replied, his brain short circuiting at their closeness.

“You don’t know a lot of things, do you?”

Jinyoung chuckled, the sound echoing in the otherwise silent room. 

“I know some things.”

Yugyeom argued, his face turning to scowl at the other male and he stopped just short of spitting out another retort when he realized just how close Jinyoung was.

“Oh yeah? What things does a kid like you know about?”

Jinyoung teased, one eyebrow raised in challenge and he snorted at the dismayed look on Yugyeom’s face.

“I-I’m not a kid!” 

Yugyeom sputtered, leaning up on one elbow and glaring down at Jinyoung. The startled look on the other’s face was enough to satisfy him, a smirk gracing his pink lips as he continued on.

“You’re not even that much older than me, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung raised his brow again, leaning up on his own elbow to meet Yugyeom’s gaze dead on, his nostrils flaring in challenge.

“That’s Jinyoung-hyung, to you, brat.”

“Brat? Brat?! I’ll show you brat.”

Yugyeom reached his free hand out, shoving Jinyoung’s shoulder, hard and sending the other male tumbling onto his back. The laughter that erupted from his chest was raucous and lively, his eyes slitting as he watched a bewildered Jinyoung glare up at him.

“You’re still a brat.”

Jinyoung declared after a moment, finally sitting up and sliding to the head of the bed, back rested against the cool wooden headboard. He crossed his arms over his chest as he kicked at Yugyeom’s side with one foot and smirked when the younger toppled over in attempt to dodge the attack. 

“Ha.”

“What ha? You didn’t even touch me.”

“Whatever. Brat.”

“Aish… This is getting nowhere.”

Yugyeom huffed, arms spread out across the top of the mattress, one hand resting next to Jinyoung’s foot. 

“You’re not wrong about that. If you’d just admit that you’re a brat and call me hyung like a good boy then we could move on with our day.”

Jinyoung smirked, amused at the frustrated groan that left the other male in response. 

“Jinyoung, are you ticklish?”

Yugyeom asked suddenly, catching Jinyoung off guard. He narrowed his eyes cautiously and nodded his head slowly, watching the younger male like a hawk.

“In some places, why?”

He shrieked as soon as the words left his mouth, slender fingers of one hand having captured his ankle while the other had begun to tickle the bottom of his foot.

“Ya! Stop! No. Nonono. Yugyeom. Stop!”

Jinyoung shrieked again, his voice growing higher in pitch with each breath. He tried to shake Yugyeom off, his free leg kicking and flailing, his arms outstretched, fingers reaching to try to pry the younger’s hands off of him to no avail. He flopped around on the bed helplessly, his eyes closed and his mouth open, loud wails of protest bouncing off of the walls. He kicked at the younger male one last time, finally falling still and accepting defeat as Yugyeom cackled and released his ankle with one last scrape of his nails across the sole of his foot.

“You. Are. A.”

Jinyoung stopped mid sentence, the hand returning to wrap around his ankle and he glanced down to where Yugyeom was grinning up at him, ready to strike at a moments notice.

“A very talented young man.”

Jinyoung finished, relieved when Yugyeom released him once again and repositioned himself by his side.

“That was dirty, you know.”

Jinyoung added, eyeing Yugyeom and sliding his hands under his armpits to protect the other highly ticklish spot on his body. 

“Real men play dirty.”

Yugyeom shrugged, grinning ear to ear and making a mental note of the way Jinyoung protected his underarms.

“We should talk though, for real.”

He added quietly, looking away from Jinyoung and staring blankly at the door through which they were likely brought. 

“You mentioned, but what do you want to talk about?”

Jinyoung inquired, unsure of where to even start. He was a fairly ordinary person, despite his parent’s wealth, but he didn’t like to flaunt his status in front of others. Especially those who worked hard to make a name for themselves when all he did to acquire his own was being born to the right parents. 

“Well, I know you like my music, obviously, but what else do you like?”

Yugyeom questioned, turning his eyes back on Jinyoung and carefully studying his features.

“Hmmm… I like books.”

Jinyoung shrugged, knowing that books weren’t a very interesting topic for most people. He, however, found them fascinating. They were the perfect escape from his imperfect reality. Despite what others may have thought, his life was not nearly as easy or extravagant as it appeared to be. Sure, he was never left wanting for anything and he could easily purchase an entire island if he wanted to, but he was under constant scrutiny and expected to be the most prim and proper young man that his parents had ever seen. He would quite literally be barred from leaving the house ever again if they knew about his adventures to see Yugyeom and his many concerts. He had often lied about going to study groups, paying off other students to cover up the deep web of lies he had weaved. Perhaps he should someday write his own book.

“I like books, too.”

Yugyeom added quietly, noting the way Jinyoung seemed to disappear into his own head after responding. He didn’t know much about Jinyoung despite seeing him so frequently, but he did know that he came from a wealthy family. He, himself, had come from an average home with loving parents that expected just enough, but not too much from him. He had exceeded any expectations they had put on him with his career, often being the recipient of over-dramatic praise and well deserved respect. He had no idea the hardships that came with being the heir to one of Seoul’s largest corporations and he sometimes noticed the bags that sagged under Jinyoung’s eyes despite his best attempts to be cheerful during fansign events. He had often wondered about him, wondered about what could cause him to be so tired when he seemed to have everything that the world could offer him at his fingertips. He studied the other male for a few more moments before urging the conversation onwards, his voice growing a little bit louder than before.

“Mostly fairy tales, though. I think it’s really cool how they create these characters that seemingly have nothing but hardship, but they always win out in the end. It goes to show that hard work can really get you somewhere. Not that you don’t work hard. I’m sure you do, I just-”

Yugyeom cut himself off as he started to ramble, realizing that his own thoughts were getting the better of him and he was instantly afraid that he had offended Jinyoung by speaking about status. He had just been analyzing how the other clearly didn’t seem happy even being rich, yet here he was rooting for the underdog.

Jinyoung let out a low chuckle, his eyes turning to stare at the side of Yugyeom’s face. He noted the slight pink tone to the other's cheek, his embarrassment apparent. He shrugged again, a common occurrence it seemed when he was in Yugyeom’s presence. 

“It’s fine. Being rich isn’t all glitz and glam. My grandfather built his company from the ground up and put a lot of weight on my father’s shoulders to keep it going. He did his part and kept it growing for all these years, but now that weight is about to be put on my shoulders and honestly, I don’t really want it. You know? They keep forcing me into these stupid conferences with foreign partners and introducing me to them with the intention of handing off the accounts to me in a few years, but it just all feels so… dull. This isn’t the life I wanted for myself. When I was a child it was great. I went to the best schools, had the newest toys, the best clothes, but as I got older I realized that the people in my life were only there because of my money. I didn’t have a single true friend. Hell, my parents had to pay half of my class to come to my sixteenth birthday party. Isn’t that fucking unbelievable? All these kids who are just as well off and they have to be paid to come to a classmates birthday party. I just- I don’t want this life, Yugyeom. I just want to be normal.”

Jinyoung sighed, hot air coming out in a huff. He was staring at the ceiling again, having turned away from the younger male at some point. He closed his eyes and sucked in a shaky breath, his body trembling slightly from anxiety. He hadn’t spoken about his feelings in a long while and it felt good to get it out, but it was also terrifying to come face to face with his own reality. He felt somewhat ungrateful when he admitted that the life he was thrust into was not the life that he wanted for himself. He had been given literally everything from birth. He had not had to work for a single dime and suddenly he was being asked to carry the entire company on his own back with the help of a few advisors and partners that he had met but once or twice. He had no idea which direction to turn and it was dizzying to think about let alone face head on. 

“It’s ok. I understand, kind of. I mean, I didn’t grow up with a lot of money, but we were fine. I had to do chores for my allowance, but it wasn’t anything hard. My family didn’t struggle for money, but now that I have my own money it’s kind of hard. I have no idea what to do with it. I try to give some of it to my parents, but they always refuse saying I need to save it for my future. They say you won’t be an idol forever. You won’t always have this kind of income. I get that. I do, but I just want to do something for them. They worked so hard for me and paid for me to come to Seoul on my own and study dance and allowed me to audition at such a young age. I’m really thankful to them, but it’s not an easy life either. I spend twelve hours a day practicing sometimes and then I have to go to the gym in between schedules and have all these appearances and write lyrics and meet so many people. It’s exhausting. I try to smile all the time and seem like nothing is ever wrong. Some days I just don’t feel up to it, but I have to anyway. I can’t let anyone know that my back hurts or that I threw up the day before from dehydration. I have to just keep going and not look back and pray that no one notices that something is wrong. I have to watch what I eat and what I say and what I do in public. Then you have the scandals. God, why am I being told that I can’t go out because someone else got caught doing something as dumb as dating some foreign businessman that isn't even going to be in the country that long?”

Yugyeom huffed, his irritation rising as he continued on. He was inspired by Jinyoung’s own rant. He finally felt free enough to let loose and express his distaste for some of the rules put in place for himself and others. He puffed out his cheeks, eyes squinting small as he glared up at the cracks in the ceiling.

“To be fair, you did something equally stupid.”

Jinyoung interjected, a teasing lilt to his tone that dragged Yugyeom’s eyes to settle on his beaming smile.

“What did I do?”

Yugyeom enquired, slightly confused and thrown off by the mischievous glint in Jinyoung’s eyes.

“You got kidnapped with one of your fans. I think that’s pretty stupid, too. If you had stayed put like they told you to, none of this would have happened.”

Yugyeom flinched at the words, reality finally coming back to him and he let his eyes wander around the poorly lit room with a sigh. He curled in on himself slightly, turning on his side to face away from Jinyoung. Guilt washed over him heavily, his body shaking slightly as a soft sob erupted from his pouting lips, eyes squeezed shut to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

“Aish. I was just messing with you. I’m not upset. I mean, it sucks, but there’s worse people I could be trapped in a basement with and you weren’t kidding about the food being good.”

Jinyoung cooed, shifting to lean over Yugyeom’s trembling form. He placed one hand on his shoulder, the younger male jerking slightly at his touch. He sighed heavily and dropped his chin to rest on the back of his hand, mumbling something to himself before speaking up again.

“Hey. Don’t cry. It’s not your fault. Wrong place. Wrong time. At least they aren’t planning to kill us, I think?”

Yugyeom let out another pained noise and sniffled, wet eyes blinking open to stare at the heavy door just ahead. He wanted to kick it and scream, but he knew that no one would hear him. No one that mattered anyway. Whoever lived in this house had brought them here and they were likely too far underground for anyone who would be willing to rescue them to notice that they were there. He rubbed at his face with the back of one hand, snot trailing across his cheek and he turned his face to look up at Jinyoung.

“Gross.”

Yugyeom blinked, eyebrows furrowing at the single word Jinyoung had spoken, confusion etched in his features.

“You have snot… all across your face.”

Jinyoung informed him, laughing out loud at the look of dismay that crossed Yugyeom’s face. He quickly swiped at his cheek, feeling the blob of mucous and he groaned outwardly before looking for a place to wipe his hand.

“Here.”

Jinyoung sat up, reaching for a napkin that sat discarded on the tray that their breakfast had come on and he handed it to Yugyeom. He sat with an amused smile on his face as the younger male scowled and cleaned himself up, his eyes still puffy and eyelashes dotted with teardrops. It was almost endearing if it hadn’t pained him to see his favorite idol feeling so much grief.

“You really don’t need to feel guilty. You couldn’t have prevented this from happening. Someone wanted you and they got you. We just have to make the best of it for now.”

Jinyoung promised, hoping that his words would give Yugyeom some form of comfort. He turned to pull his legs up on the bed, crossing them under his torso.

“Let’s play a game.”

Yugyeom stared at Jinyoung wordlessly, letting everything the other had said to him process and he finally nodded slowly. He adjusted his position after discarding the napkin so that he was facing Jinyoung, long legs crossed under him and he chuckled at how much he towered over the elder even seated like this. 

“You’re really short, hyung.”

Jinyoung scrunched his face, waving a hand idly at the taller male.

“I’m not short, you’re just abnormally large.”

Jinyoung shot back, smirking at the hidden implication. He caught the way the younger’s eyes went from amused, to surprised, to shy, and back to normal all within a few seconds. 

“I can’t help it. I’ve always been big.”

Yugyeom played it off and shrugged, the small twitch to his lips not going unnoticed.

“What game do you want to play?” Yugyeom asked after a moment.

“Mmmm. How about Rock, Paper, Scissors?”

Jinyoung suggested, readying himself to crush the younger male. He hadn’t spent a whole lot of time with other kids growing up, but he had mastered the art of winning hand games in the time he had.

“Really, hyung? That’s not much fun with only two people..”

Yugyeom complained, knowing full well he wasn’t the best at it, especially with only two people.

“Pff. I’ve had some of my best matches with only two people. Are you afraid you’ll lose?”

Jinyoung challenged, raising one eyebrow for emphasis.

“I won’t lose. I just didn’t want you to be upset when I beat you so badly that you’ll never want to play this game again.”

Yugyeom retorted, nostrils flaring as he let out a loud huff and readied his fist.

“If you say so, kid.”

Jinyoung snorted and narrowed his eyes to slits as his full competitive mode switched on.

“One, Two, Three!”

“Aiiish. You cheated!”

Yugyeom’s voice was high in pitch as he let out a long whine after the first few rounds had ended, his eyebrows raising to his hairline as he waved around one hand.

“What? How? I didn’t cheat. You just suck.”

Jinyoung countered, glaring at the younger male and waggling a finger at him in the air between them.

“You took a second longer to do your rock, you knew I was scissors and you did rock to win.”

Yugyeom continued to fuss, pointing an accusing finger in Jinyoung’s direction.

“Ha! You’re just predictable. I did no such thing. You’ve lost all except one round up until now and I can tell what you’re going to do by the way your hand twitches before you throw it out.”

Jinyoung snorted and crossed his arms over his chest in a matter-of-fact manner, tongue sticking out childishly.

“So you admit you cheated! You might not have waited a second too long, but you knew what I was gonna do. That’s cheating. You’re cheating. All of your wins are null and void.”

Yugyeom spat, his own tongue coming out to mock the elder.

“Oh, so you lied about me waiting a second too long? Is that what you’re saying? You little liar. How could you? Trying to make up stories about me cheating, because you’re a sore loser. It’s not my fault that you’re soooooo obvious.”

Jinyoung teased, waggling his finger at the younger male again.

“Naughty boy. You need to be punished.”

Jinyoung hissed, lurching forward in his seat to reach for Yugyeom’s sides and hoping that he was just as ticklish as he was himself. 

“Ya! What are you doing?”

Yugyeom shouted, dodging Jinyoung’s attack and effectively sending himself backwards and tumbling onto the floor. He landed on the floor with a loud thump and a pained grunt, eyes boring holes in the elder who was leaning over the edge of the bed staring at him wide eyed.

“Are you okay?”

Jinyoung asked, concerned etched in his features as he watched Yugyeom sit up and rub his lower back with a grimace.

“I’ll be fine. Just hurts a bit right now.”

Yugyeom admitted, turning his head and finding himself face to face with a pouting Jinyoung.

“Here. Come back up here. I’ll rub it for you. That should keep it from hurting too much later.”

Jinyoung leaned back immediately, patting the bed next to him and he waited for Yugyeom to follow his orders, his lower lip pulled tightly between two rows of sparkling white teeth.

Yugyeom started blankly at Jinyoung for a moment, his brain coming to a full stop and his mouth opened, but no words came out. He wasn’t sure how to reply to Jinyoung’s request. A massage would definitely be a nice way to relax and it would surely rid him of some of his pain, but he didn’t feel quite comfortable asking that of Jinyoung even if he had been the one to offer. He was about to protest when a loud rap came from the direction of the door and a throat cleared before the deep voice from the morning sounded.

“I’ve brought dinner, gentlemen. Please feel free to return the lunch tray so as to not attract bugs.”

Yugyeom blinked and turned away from Jinyoung, reaching to gather up the discarded silver tray and he carried it to the door, coughing to alert the man on the other side that he was there. He glanced down at the trap door and crouched down when it slipped open just enough for him to slide the tray through and was rewarded with another, full of food and a pitcher of water. 

“Please enjoy.”

The voice stated, a soft clatter heard as he gathered up the remnants of their earlier meal and his footsteps could be heard padding away.

“This looks good, too.”

Yugyeom stated, carrying the tray towards the bed and sitting on the edge of it beside Jinyoung. He let his eyes take in the array of foods that were presented to them. There were two succulent looking chicken breasts, heavily seasoned and garnished with mint leaves. Their sides included what appeared to be hand mashed potatoes, green beans with bacon and onions, and a small basket of dinner rolls.

“Yeah, it does look good. Let’s eat and then I’ll rub your back for you.”

Jinyoung insisted, shrugging off the look the younger male shot him and he lifted one plate of chicken off of the tray, settling it carefully on his thighs as he spooned some of the mashed potatoes and green beans next to the chicken breast. He nodded towards Yugyeom who was still staring at him oddly, a soft laugh coming from him when the younger finally shifted into motion and filled up his own plate.

The dinner was indeed delicious, the two of them eating in silence and just savoring their dishes. Jinyoung enjoyed the many flavors that graced his tongue, a mixture of garlic and rosemary blended together perfectly to season his chicken while the bacon and onion accented one another just as well with his green beans. He sighed and hummed as he patted his stomach; full of food and ready to relax. He discarded his plates on to the tray that now rest at their feet much as their lunch tray had and he waited quietly as Yugyeom finished his own dinner.

“I don’t think I’ve had food this good in, well ever.”

Yugyeom admitted as he swallowed his last bite, his own plate cleared. 

“At least they got one thing right. This room and bed are way too small for two people, but I have to agree with you on the food. It’s spectacular. Makes you wonder about who owns this place…”

Jingyoung voiced his thoughts, a soft hum coming from Yugyeom’s direction with the light clink of his plate being placed on the tray.

“Now, lie down. I promised you I’d rub your back and I intend to do just that.”

Jinyoung demanded, his stern demeanor back and hands motioning for the other to stretch out along the length of the mattress.

“You don’t have to do that. It’s fine, hyung. Don’t worry about it.”

Jinyoung crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at that.

“Did I say please? No, I told you do something and I expect you to do it. I am your hyung and I am telling you to lie your ass down and let me give you a massage. It’s the least I can do after nearly knocking you off the bed.”

“But you didn’t-”

“Yugyeom. Shutup. Just do as I say.”

Jinyoung smirked as Yugyeom let out a puff of air and finally moved from his seat beside him to stretch out along the bed. 

“Good boy.”

He patted him on the butt playfully, causing the younger to jerk and look back at him over his shoulder.

“If you can’t keep your hands where they should be I’m calling the police.”

Yugyeom threatened, his chin propped on his shoulder comically as he shot Jinyoung a dirty look.

“I don’t think the police are gonna help you, kiddo.”

Jinyoung chuckled and slapped Yugyeom’s thigh, just below his ass and grinned when the younger let out a strangled yelp.

“Jinyoung, hyung!”

Yugyeom squirmed and sighed in defeat, grabbing a pillow to rest his cheek against as Jinyoung straddled his thighs. The pillowcase was cool and comforting, his eyes closing as he cradled his arms under it and felt Jinyoung’s fingers dance across his lower back through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. He groaned softly when pressure was added, the spot he had landed on still a bit tender and he hummed when he heard Jinyoung speak out a quiet apology.

“I‘m sorry..”

The words were barely audible even to himself, but somehow Yugyeom had heard them and hummed in response. The kid was trusting, too trusting and he was too innocent for his own good. Jinyoung often thought about wanting to protect him from the cruelty of the world. From the people who wanted to exploit his talents and his good looks for their own gain. He knew that Yugyeom was paid fairly well as an idol, but that his agency also kept a large portion of what he earned. He scowled slightly at the thought, but quickly pushed it away in favor of focusing on the task quite literally at hand. He dragged the tips of his fingers lower, catching them on the hem of Yugyeom’s shirt and pushing it up slowly; the warmth of Yugyeom’s skin radiating against his own.

“Hyung… What are you doing?”

Yugyeom asked quietly, his eyes still closed.

“Pushing your shirt up. It’s in the way. I can’t give you a proper massage without moving it. Is that okay?”

Jinyoung took the soft hum he received in response as an okay and he continued to slide the fabric higher, his palms flat against Yugyeom’s smooth skin. He slid them to his sides, easing the shirt up until it was bunched up under Yugeyom’s armpits and he took a moment to admire the expanse of his back. It was lean, yet muscled, smooth, yet bulky where his muscles were tense. He started low, his fingers working to relieve any tension that had built up. He listened carefully for any sounds of discomfort, but only received soft noises of approval as he continued up Yugyeom’s spine and outwards. He was by no means an expert, but had been told by his mother that he was very skilled for someone with no formal training at easing away tension and back pain. He hoped that he would do just as well with Yugyeom. He smiled to himself when he heard the soft sound of snoring, his eyes sliding from where his hands rest on Yugyeom’s shoulder blades to his sleeping face. His mouth was slightly ajar and his eyelashes fluttered as he exhaled noisily. He chuckled and shook his head, taking his time with finishing the massage he had promised properly before he shifted to sit next to Yugyeom and he gazed down at him with adoration.

“I’m sorry it had to be like this..”

Jinyoung mumbled, one hand reaching out to ruffle Yugyeom’s hair and he watched the way it fell back into place and over his closed eyes. He let out a heavy sigh, his eyes wandering around the room with not so fond memories of a similar situation. His childhood was much less happy than what he had lead others to believe, even the small bit of information he shared with Yugyeom was far from what his life was truly like. He chuckled again as Yugyeom let out a snuffling noise as he slept, his own mind and eyes growing weary. He had no way of knowing what time it was, but he had little choice in the matter when it came to needing sleep. It had been a somewhat trying day, despite getting to know one another a little bit better and playing a few games of rock paper scissors and it seemed that sleeping was the best option. He shifted his weight so that he was lying on his side face Yugyeom, his tired eyes finally closing as he settled against the too small mattress and slipped into a restless slumber.

The next couple of days dragged by, a similar routine following the boys. Wake up, eat, chat, eat, play games, nap, stare at the wall in contemplation of how much longer they would be stuck in this hell hole. The only things they did separately were use the toilet and wash up when the basin and soap was brought to them nightly, having fallen asleep before it arrived the first night. They had also been given a change of clothes each day since the first, their captor surprisingly knowing their sizes and having perfectly fitted them with shirts and slacks.

Something was different about the day this time, though. Yugyeom had been oddly quiet, even his usually loud chewing having dulled to a soft munching during dinner. It was almost time for their nightly bathing, Jinyoung having figured out some semblance of time based on when their meals arrived. He tilted his head curiously from where he was perched at the head of the bed, his eyes falling on Yugyeom where he lie with his head and legs hanging off either side of the bed. He had been reading a book that was provided to him on their third day in captivity, but was drawn away from it by the loud sigh the younger had expelled.

“Why don’t you read a book or something if you’re bored?”

Jinyoung nudged his side with his foot and nodded in the direction of the small stack of books that now lie next to the door.

“I don’t want to read a book…”

Yugyeom muttered, sighing again and rolling on to his side to pout at the door.

“Well, then what do you want to do. There isn’t much to do here, Yugyeom.”

Jinyoung sighed himself, knowing that Yugyeom was getting fed up with being cooped up in the same room for what Jinyoung assumed was around five days now. He was used to moving and dancing. Not sitting in one place and having barely the room to stretch let alone dance. He had practiced some of his choreography from time to time to keep from getting rusty and stiff, but Jinyoung knew it wasn’t enough for Yugyeom. He needed his freedom and soon. 

“Listen. It’s almost time for the bath water to come and you can go ahead and wash up first. Maybe that will help you relax.”

Yugyeom merely grunted in reply, his response non-committal and lackluster. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and went back to his book, his interest in arguing with the younger male having lost it’s spark over the past couple of days. He shifted his weight slightly, getting more comfortable and he continued to read over the words on the pages in front of him. It wasn’t much long after that he heard the familiar scrape of the trap door opening and the sloshing of water as a basin of hot water was pushed into the room, followed by the usual washcloths, towels, and an array of body washes and shampoos. 

“See, what did I tell you. It’s here. Go wash up.”

Jinyoung kicked at Yugyeom’s backside, chuckling when the younger male jerked in response and muttered something about him being a jerk. 

Yugyeom got up and carried a towel to the corner they used for washing up every evening, carefully placing it on the floor and dragging the basin to rest on top of it. He carried the other items after, his eyes moving to glance at Jinyoung who was seemingly engrossed in his book before letting out an exasperated noise.

“What?”

Jinyoung looked up at him, one eyebrow cocked as he glanced in Yugyeom’s direction.

“You’re not turning around.”

Yugyeom complained.

“Oh my god, are you seriously worried that I’ll look at your naked ass or something? Seriously, I’m reading. I’m not interested in your scrawny body.”

Jinyoung retorted, eyes rolling as he went back to his book.

“I’m- I’m not scrawny. I’m lean.”

Yugyeom argued, arms crossing over his chest like a petulant child.

“Whatever. I’m still not looking.”

Jinyoung waved a hand at him idly, not even bothering to look up from his book.

“Tch..”

The noise of disapproval came as expected and Jinyoung hid his smirk behind his book, always amused by how irritated the younger got over trivial matters. He glanced over the top of it as Yugyeom turned away from him to strip, his shirt coming off first to reveal the same back that Jinyoung had touched on their first night in captivity together. He watched quietly as Yugyeom continued to remove his clothes, his eyes only falling back to the pages when the younger turned his head to make sure Jinyoung wasn’t looking. He peered back out over the edge of the pages just as Yugyeom stripped away his boxer shorts, revealing his pert, toned ass. He shifted slightly, crossing one leg over the other and trying to will away the impending boner.

Yugyeom thought that he could feel Jinyoung looking at him as he took a seat on the dry towel, but he wanted to trust the other when he said that he wouldn’t watch him bathe. They had had an agreement since the first time bathing in the same room that they would give the other privacy and not peep, though he himself had failed to not glance in Jinyoung’s direction from time to time. Jinyoung had a nice body from what he could see. Though he had a bit more fat on his body than Yugyeom he still looked good and that was more due to their difference in height than anything. Yugyeom could gain ten pounds and no one would notice because he was so tall. He found his mind wandering as he carefully lathered up one of the provided washcloths and wet it to wash his face, his eyes closing as he inhaled the calming scent of mint and lemongrass. He let the cloth roam down his neck and to his chest, one hand grasping for a clean cloth to dampen it and wipe the soap from his eyes before he opened them. He smoothed the soapy washcloth down his front, clearing away any sweat and grime that had built up in the past twenty four hours and he shifted to swipe at his back.

“Let me do that.”

Jinyoung’s voice was close, far too close.

Yugyeom jerked in response, nearly kicking the basin over as he turned halfway to meet Jinyoung’s gaze. He breathed in shakily, sputtering as he tried to exhale and speak at the same time.

“Ji-Jinyoung, why are you over here? You’re suppo- supposed to be over there reading.”

He pointed towards the bed with the washcloth still in hand, water dripping all over the floor and he quickly pulled his hand back to cover himself meagerly. Jinyoung rolled his eyes in response, snatching the other washcloth from the younger and nudged him to face the other direction.

“Can you stop fussing and just let me help you. You haven’t been cleaning your back properly the whole time we’ve been here. It’s probably crusty. For someone with such long arms you sure don’t know how to use them properly sometimes.”

Jinyoung stated matter-of-fact.

“How do you know I haven’t been?”

Yugyeom countered, starting to turn to argue when Jinyoung pushed at his shoulder and shushed him again.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to watch each other..”

He muttered under his breath, finally giving up and letting Jinyoung do whatever he wanted. He felt himself relax a bit once Jinyoung’s hands started moving, one towel swiping across his shoulders and back to wash away the dirt. The first followed by another he had picked up to clear away the soap soon after. He started to wonder why he hadn’t just agreed in the first place, Jinyoung’s touch as soothing as it had been the first night when he had massaged the kinks out of Yugyeom’s back. He should have been expecting a thorough job, Jinyoung doing nothing half-assed in the short time that he had known him, but he wasn’t expecting him to wash more than his back.

“H-Hyung…”

Yugyeom breathed out, his voice caught in his throat. 

“Mmmm?”

Jinyoung hummed in response, his face appearing next to Yugyeom’s. His cotton clad chest pressed against Yugyeom’s bare back, one arm wrapped around him as his hand slithered down Yugyeom’s stomach sans the washcloth. 

“I don’t need help with- with that.”

Yugyeom managed to squeak out, eyes squeezing shut as he choked back a gasp when Jinyoung’s fingertips brushed against the base of his cock.

“Are you sure?”

Jinyoung mumbled against his ear, his lips coming in brief contact with it. He slipped his hand a bit lower, fingers curling around the warm flesh and he squeezed gently, pulling a gasp from Yugyeom’s lips.

“Jinyoung-”

Yugyeom started, his words cutting off as he let out a soft moan. His own hands were clenched, fingers digging into the plush cotton of the towel he sat on, his mouth open and letting out nothing intelligible.

“What is it, Yugyeommie? Does it feel good?”

Jinyoung cooed, keeping his strokes slow and refined as he carefully worked the other to full hardness. He was hard himself, his tip leaking against the inside of his briefs and he pressed his hips against Yugyeom’s back for some type of friction. 

“I-I. You can’t.”

Yugyeom suddenly surged forward and out of his reach, knees colliding with the basin and causing hot water to slosh onto the towel and floor. He was trembling and he cursed under his breath at the pain that shot down his leg, but he managed to make it to the other side and curl in on himself while staring at Jinyoung with a combination of fear and disappointment.

“I can’t? Why can’t I? You seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

Jinyoung questioned, his head tilted and his face lacking any sort of confusion or remorse.

“You just can’t.”

Yugyeom stated, arms wrapping around his knees to pull them to his chest as if it would save him from the way Jinyoung was devouring him with his eyes.

“Because you don’t want me to?”

Jinyoung prodded, still as calm as ever, but making no move to touch the younger again.

“I-...”

Yugyeom started, his words trailing off when he couldn’t bring himself to say that he didn’t want it. He did.

“You what, Yugyeom? Use your words.”

Jinyoung urged, his eyebrows finally furrowing in the annoyed way that Yugyeom had become familiar with over the last few days. He didn’t want to annoy Jinyoung. He wanted Jinyoung to be happy, but he wasn’t a normal person and he couldn’t give Jinyoung the happiness that Jinyoung deserved.

“You’re my fan.”

Yugyeom stated plainly, his eyes downcast.

“I’m an idol and you’re my fan. I can’t. We can’t.”

Yugyeom’s voice sounded defeated and rather than take it for what it was it sparked something in Jinyoung.

“We can’t. Because you’re an idol and because I’m your fan? Is that what you just said, Yugyeom? I CAN’T TOUCH YOU? Because YOU’RE AN IDOL and I’m YOUR FAN?” 

Jinyoung roared, his voice growing louder by the second. His hands went to his face and he shook his head, fingers digging into his skin as he rambled on uncontrollably.

“Really, Yugyeom? Really? That’s your reason? Take a fucking look around. There are no idols or fans in this room. Just victims. We’ve been KIDNAPPED and you’re concerned about people raising a commotion about us fucking when we may not ever even see the light of day again for there to BE a scandal. Unbelievable!”

Yugyeom shrank in on himself further as Jinyoung shouted, his face buried against his knees and he rocked back and forth mumbling an apology that fell on deaf ears.

“I’ve spent how many years of my life dedicated to supporting you since you’ve been in that company, Yugyeom? Do you really think I would do something as stupid as put you in a position where you could lose it all? I’m not an idiot. Do you really think that what happens here would leave these four walls? I-”

Jinyoung’s voice had come down a notch, though he was still frantic, now pacing back and forth in the small area between the bed and wash basin. He wanted to pull at his hair, but he left his hands balled at his sides as came to a stop and faced a still trembling Yugyeom.

“It’s fine. If it’s not something you want it’s fine. I just- To hear you tell me you don’t want me.. Because you’re afraid that being with me would be detrimental to your career… I- It hurt. I’ve really enjoyed the time I spent here with you, despite it being under such shitty circumstances, but I thought we had a real connection. Maybe it was just me. I’m sorry. I’ll let you finish your bath.”

He turned away from Yugyeom finally, moving to climb across the bed and sit with his back facing the younger male. He closed his eyes and inhaled as he heard a slight movement, assuming that Yugyeom had finally unfurled and had planned on finishing his bath. He was surprised when he felt the bed dip behind him, a warm back pressing against his own. 

“I do want it. I enjoyed spending time with you, too. I learned a lot the last couple of days and came to appreciate you more, as a fan and as a person. I just..”

Yugyeom trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence. He had already offended Jinyoung once by separating them with the line of idol and fan and he didn’t want to create a further gap between them.

“No, I get it. You worked hard for this. I don’t want you to risk it just to get off once.”

Jinyoung muttered in reply, instantly feeling regret at how unforgiving he actually sounded.

“What if it’s not just once?”

Jinyoung blinked at the response, his mouth falling open and he turned slightly to be greeted by a grinning Yugyeom.

“What do you mean by that?”

He asked, one eyebrow raised as he swallowed and licked his suddenly too dry lips.

“I mean-”

Yugyeom leaned in a little closer, their lips almost touching, but not quite.

“It’s okay. I want to be with you, Jinyoung-hyung.”

That was all Jinyoung needed to close the distance between their lips, his mouth crushing against Yugyeom’s. The angle was awkward and uncomfortable, but the surge of adrenaline that coursed through his body left him feeling nothing but euphoric. He only pulled away when his neck began to hurt, the two of them shuffling around so that Yugyeom was lying on his back on the bed with Jinyoung caging him in. He stared down at him lovingly, finally taking the time to admire him wholly. He raked his eyes down his neck to his chest, two dusky nipples and several small moles dotting it. He lowered himself slightly, resting on his elbows so that he could kiss Yugyeom again, this time more slowly. He let himself enjoy the kiss this time, his lips parting slightly to let out a soft sigh against Yugyeom’s own. He dipped his tongue out, lapping lightly at the other’s upper lip and smiling when he felt Yugyeom’s tongue meet his own. He sucked it between his lips, reveling in the soft noise the younger made and he released it only to dive back in for another kiss. He was met with no resistance when he pressed his tongue against the seam of Yugyeom’s lips which easily parted to allow him entry. The way he tasted was intoxicating. A mixture of the grape juice he had with dinner and something else. 

Jinyoung explored his mouth slowly, making sure to memorize every nook and cranny as he let one hand slide between their bodies to trail along the skin of Yugyeom’s side. It was warm and smooth, his fingernails scraping gently as his hand moved, resting it against Yugyeom’s hip and kneading the flesh there. He broke the kiss finally, eyes meeting Yugyeom’s and he bit his lower lip nervously. He watched the way the younger’s eyes flitted to his mouth and back to meet his own, a slight nod giving him all the confirmation that he needed. He pulled back to sit up on his knees, hands moving to peel away his shirt when he felt a large pair of hands on his own. He stopped to stare at Yugyeom who was now sitting up and he nodded in recognition of what the other wanted. He dropped his hands away, allowing Yugyeom to grasp the hem of his shirt and slowly lift it away from his torso.

Yugyeom bit his tongue between his teeth, lips closed around it as he inched the fabric of Jinyoung’s shirt away to reveal a smooth stomach. There was a thin patch of hair that trailed from his belly button and into the waistband of his pajama pants, Jinyoung having opted to change earlier in the evening from the slacks the master of the house had provided. He continued to lift the shirt, Jinyoung’s arms raising as he reached his armpits, his eyes level with the center of Jinyoung’s chest. He swallowed thickly as Jinyoung dropped his arms, the shirt falling to rest beside them on the bed and his hands moved of their own accord to his hips. He let his fingers splay out against the warm flesh of Jinyoung’s sides, gliding them up his back to rest there. His eyes moved to look up into Jinyoung’s face, who seemed to be waiting patiently for his next move.

Jinyoung watched as Yugyeom blinked up at him, eyes dark and full of an emotion he hadn’t seen in them before. He kept still, not wanting to rush the younger, though he knew they didn’t have much time before the servant would return for the wash basin. They had approximately one hour, or what Jinyoung assumed to be an hour before he returned most nights. He sucked in breath as he felt the warmth of Yugyeom’s lips on his skin, his teeth clenched together to keep from making too much noise. It was a nice feeling, the way Yugyeom pressed his lips against his stomach, trailing kisses along the patch of hair until he reached the center of his chest. He didn’t expect the way hot lips wrapped around a nipple, the tip of Yugyeom’s tongue flicking and circling it slowly.

“Shit-.”

Jinyoung cursed under his breath, feeling himself grow impossibly harder and he bit back a moan as Yugyeom’s teeth dug into the sensitive flesh. 

“Where did you learn to do that?”

Jinyoung muttered, more to himself than to Yugyeom. He quite honestly didn’t want to know about his prior encounters. 

Yugyeom merely shrugged and chuckled, pressing his cheek against Jinyoung’s chest and staring up at him innocently.

“I have other hyungs, hyung. They tell me stuff.”

Jinyoung scoffed and flicked Yugyeom in the forehead, his eyes rolling as he wrapped his arms around the younger male’s shoulders.

“Well, as long as you don’t let them do this kind of stuff to you.”

Jinyoung stated, hoping that he didn’t sound too possessive.

“Mmmm. I won’t, but..”

“But?”

“But only if you make me feel really good.”

Yugyeom winked and laughed at the scowl on Jinyoung’s face, yelping when Jinyoung swatted him in the back of the head.

“You think I won’t?”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, arms slipping from Yugyeom’s shoulders and he pushed the other male back down onto his back. He swung his leg so that he could climb off of the bed just long enough to shuck away his pants and briefs, leaving him just as naked as Yugyeom. He carefully climbed back on the bed, settling himself on top of Yugyeom’s hips and rocking his own slightly. He bit down on his lower lip, one hand carding through his hair to push it off of his forehead and he made sure he locked eyes with Yugyeom when the other slid down his torso to wrap around his hard cock and pump it slowly. 

Yugyeom couldn’t stop staring at Jinyoung, the way he teased with a simple gesture and the way he rolled his ass against him nearly driving him crazy. He lifted his arms to rest his hands on Jinyoung’s hips, squeezing and kneading the supple flesh while he watched Jinyoung with wide eyes as the elder continued to tease the both of them. He sucked in a shaky breath when Jinyoung’s fingers left his cock to wrap around Yugyeom’s wrist, dragging his fingertips along Jinyoung’s stomach and chest, up his neck and to his lips. Yugyeom exhaled the same breath in a hot puff when he felt Jinyoung’s lips wrap around them, his tongue snaking between them to coat them in his saliva. He groaned as Jinyoung sucked on them loudly, drool running down his chin as he gagged himself. 

“Fuck, hyung..”

Yugyeom gasped, his cock twitching against Jinyoung’s ass as he deep throated his fingers and finally pulled off with a wet pop. Jinyoung shifted then, placing his hands next to Yugyeom’s head and raising his hips, eyes pleading with him. Yugyeom looked at him curiously, then realization dawned on him as Jinyoung nodded wordlessly to his fingers. He swallowed down his nerves and nodded back, both hands moving to cup Jinyoung’s cheeks and parting them carefully. He pressed one slick fingertip between them, easily finding the twitching hole and he glanced back at Jinyoung for confirmation before pushing the tip of it past the tight ring of muscle. 

The groan Jinyoung let out was heavenly, a mixture of discomfort and relief at finally, finally getting what he had been wanting since their first day together. He hissed at the burn as Yugyeom pushed his finger in to the knuckle, grunting in response to the soft question of his comfort Yugyeom had posed. He let his body relax, allowing Yugyeom to press in deeper, his long fingers thicker than he had expected. He felt him push in and out a couple of times, his walls getting used to the pressure and he wiggled his hips, requesting a second. 

Yugyeom complied, pulling the first finger out and pushing two in at once, pulling a muted moan from Jinyoung. He licked at his lips, slowly pumping them in and out and he began to scissor them carefully, following the instructions he remembered hearing from his hyungs back at the company. He was about to add a third when Jinyoung reached back and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away slowly. He let his hand drop to rest at his side, slight confusion etched on his features, but he quickly got the jist of where Jinyoung was going when his cock was enveloped in heat.

“No time.”

Jinyoung mumbled around the head of his cock, hist tongue lazily swirling around it.

“Be back soon.”

He added, alluding to the servant that would be returning for the wash basin shortly. He bobbed his head, sucking Yugyeom down as far as he could without choking, his lips tight and providing the perfect suction. As much as he loved the sounds the younger was making he didn’t have time to suck him to completion and he pulled away as soon as he felt he had coated him well enough with his saliva. 

“Next time… I’ll make it better.”

He promised, winking down at Yugyeom as he repositioned himself over his hips. He reached between them, grasping the base of Yugyeom’s cock and he sank down slowly after rubbing the head teasingly between his cheeks. He hissed when Yugyeom breached his entrance, the stretch doing little to prepare him for how big Yugyeom was and he bit back a pained noise as he seated himself fully. He smiled weakly at Yugyeom, assuring him that he was okay, and that he just needed a moment to adjust. He nearly melted when he felt Yugyeom’s hands on his, grasping them tightly in his own and lacing their fingers together. He had been expecting a quick fuck at best, nothing too intimate, but the gesture sent a sharp pain to his gut. He closed his eyes and raised his hips, lifting himself until Yugyeom was almost completely pulled out and slammed himself back down. 

Yugyeom gasped at how hot Jinyoung felt around him, even his wildest fantasies not amounting to how good the real thing felt. He had seen plenty of porn videos and heard numerous stories from his hyungs, but being so active in the idol lifestyle at such a young age left him little room for his own exploration. Aside from casual make outs and the occasional blow job he had next to no experience. He squeezed Jinyoung’s hands in his own as he watched with awe the way the other male moved on top of him, his firm thighs guiding him up and down along Yugyeom’s cock. He felt almost helpless at this point, letting Jinyoung do all the work, but he was almost too dazed to even move. He lie still for a few more minutes, letting Jinyoung set his own pace until the elder seemed to be shuddering from exertion and he pulled his hands free from his grasp to clutch at Jinyoung’s hips.

“I’m gonna move now.”

Yugyeom warned, his fingers digging into the flesh of Jinyoung’s hips. He shifted his legs so that his feet were planted against the bed, the movement jostling Jinyoung and leaning him forward a bit. He waited until Jinyoung situated himself, resting on his elbows and hovering just above him before he thrust upwards into him. 

The new angle allowed for deeper penetration and Jinyoung nearly toppled over at the force of Yugyeom’s first thrust. He dug his nails into the sheets below, his head drooping between his shoulders and he panted as Yugyeom pulled back and slammed into him again. 

“Holy shit-”

Jinyoung spat between breaths, Yugyeom’s thrusts becoming more powerful each time. He let out a strangled noise when he felt it, the first time Yugyeom hit that sweet spot, his body trembling slightly. Yugyeom had noticed the way that Jinyoung shook, thrusting into him at the exact same angle, hoping to elicit the same response. He was pleased when he received it, Jinyoung jerking and moaning as he pushed into him again. He increased his pace slightly, still aiming to pull the wanton moans from Jinyoung. He was rewarded with just that, the elder’s noises growing in volume and the space between each one diminishing until he was a sputtering mess.

“Please, so close, ah, Yugyeomie-”

Jinyoung’s words were running together at this point, all dignity lost to pleasure and he pushed his hips back with each upward motion of Yugyeom’s own hips. He could feel the way the heat pooled in his groin, his cock twitching and begging for release with every thrust. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, sheets bunched in his fists as he saw white, a long moan spilling from his lips and his cock jumped violently as it sprayed ropes of cum on to their stomachs. He could feel Yugyeom tense and hear him curse under his breath, heat flooding his insides as the younger male came seconds later. He was so worn out that he would have collapsed had it not been for Yugyeom’s hands still on his hips holding him steady.

“Shit.”

Jinyoung cursed, his body trembling as he panted against Yugyeom’s neck, his face buried against it. He was too hot, too tired, and too sweaty to care about moving and he let out a soft noise when Yugyeom slipped out of him, a bit oversensitive. He huffed out a laugh when Yugyeom wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him down on top of him and mumbling into his hair.

“You definitely made me feel good.”

Jinyoung laughed at this, burying his face even deeper into the crevice of Yugyeom’s neck, inhaling the scent of him and groaning.

“I could say the same to you.”

He mumbled, his whole body spent and thrumming with small aftershocks.

“I can’t tell you how long it’s been since I came untouched.”

He admitted quietly, feeling the way Yugyeom’s chest rumbled with a chuckle more than heard it.

“Well, I can say I never have..”

Yugyeom stated plainly, openly admitting to his lack of experience. 

Jinyoung pulled away just enough to look at him, eyes wide and lips parted in a comical display of disbelief.

“Wait, that wasn’t your first time was it?”

He asked, panic setting in as he watched the way Yugyeom’s face went from amused to confused and back to amused again.

“Yeah, it was. Does it matter, though?”

“Does it matter? Of course it matters. I mean- I thought for sure you’d have been with someone before. You hear all kinds of crazy stories about how you idols fuck around all the time and I- Your first time shouldn’t be like this…”

Jinyoung trailed off, his hand motioning to the room they were in, the weight of their situation quickly settling back in on his shoulders. He was baffled by the way Yugeyom chuckled again, one hand moving to brush Jinyoung’s hair out of his face and he grinned at him with bright eyes.

“Nothing about this isn’t perfect. Yeah, the place is kind of crappy, the circumstances are less than ideal, but I got to do it the person I like the most. That’s what matters.”

Yugyeom explained, the smile never leaving his lips. 

Jinyoung faltered then, his frown obvious and he rolled away from Yugyeom to sit on the edge of the bed. He could feel the way the younger tensed up immediately, clearing his throat and sitting up on one elbow to lean towards Jinyoung.

“Did I say something wrong?”

Concern was laced in Yugyeom’s voice and Jinyoung sighed, turning to face him again.

“No. You didn’t say anything wrong. This is just a lot to process. I like you the most, too. I just- I wish this could have been a better setting for you. Not so rushed or… in this place.”

Jinyoung shrugged, his body sagging as he felt Yugyeom pull him into a hug.

“It’s fine, hyung. I promise. It wouldn’t matter to me regardless of when or where or how, as long as it was with you.”

Yugyeom assured him, hugging Jinyoung to his chest and kissing the top of his head. Jinyoung allowed himself to be cuddled, his body finally relaxing while the wheels of his mind continued to turn. He closed his eyes to listen to the steady sound of Yugyeom’s heart beating, his own finally returning to a normal pace and his breathing evened out.

“Not gonna fall asleep are you, hyung? You didn’t take your bath.”

Yugyeom reminded him, nudging him slightly to make sure he was still awake. Jinyoung grumbled in response, his face scrunching up as he squirmed, one arm latching around Yugyeom’s waist to keep from being moved.

“It’s fine. I like it here.”

Jinyoung promised, snuggling in tighter against Yugyeom’s form.

“I like this, too, but you need to clean yourself up at least a little bit before he comes to take away the water.”

Jinyoung couldn’t argue with that logic as he knew it to be true. They couldn’t have much time before the man returned asking for the dirtied water and offering up clean clothes that they could wear in the morning. He grumbled as he peeled himself away from Yugyeom, his nostrils finally hit with the obvious stench of sex and he scowled as he stumbled towards the wash basin and plopped himself on the floor nexdt to it while Yugyeom remained stretched out on the bed comfortably.

“It’s cold.”

He muttered, his backside slightly throbbing as he sat on the wet towel that was situated over the concrete floor. It wasn’t the most ideal place to sit even when you hadn’t just taken the pounding of a lifetime, let alone when you had. He muttered to himself as he carefully scrubbed his body down, wiping the soap away with a clean washcloth and toweling himself off when he was done. As if on cue there was a knock on the door, followed by the trap door opening and two fresh sets of clothes being slipped inside.

“I take it the two of you are done bathing now?”

The question was telling and the two of them glanced at one another, wondering if they had been loud enough that they had been heard outside of the room. 

“Yes. I’ll bring the basin over now.”

Jinyoung stated, gathering up all of the items that they had been given and moving them to the trap door. He pushed them through after making sure the clean clothes were out of the way and he watched as the trap door slammed shut, a brief thank you and have a good evening sounding on the other side. He let out a sigh, wondering how much longer he would be stuck in this routine, one hand moving to rub at his temple tiredly. 

“You look like you’re ready for bed, hyung.”

Yugyeom chimed in from across the room, big eyes drooping and one hand patting the bed next to him. Jinyoung thought that nothing sounded better than falling asleep in Yugyeom’s arms at that moment and he padded across the room to close the distance between them without even bothering to gather up the fresh clothes they had been given. He settled himself next to Yugyeom, rolling on to his side so that the taller male could wrap himself around him, not even slightly bothered by being the little spoon. He yawned loudly, one hand falling to rest on top of the one Yugyeom had pressed flat against his belly and he mumbled a soft goodnight before letting himself relax enough to try and sleep.

“Goodnight, hyung. I love you.”

Yugyeom whispered a reply, half hoping that it was heard and half hoping that it was not. He was unaware that his words were not unheard and Jinyoung lie with his eyes wide open, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to come. He waited until Yugyeom was snoring softly to peel his arm away and slip out of the bed, his eyes searching the floor for his discarded pajama bottoms. He pulled them on quickly, tying the drawstring to secure them and he padded towards the door which seemed to be the only exit. He glanced back at Yugyeom, still dead asleep and he crouched down to the trap door, his fingers sliding along the ridge until they came across a hidden latch. He heard the familiar click in the door frame as he pushed the latch into place and he stood slowly, casting a final glance around the room before prying the door open and slipping through to the other side.

Yugyeom stirred awake a few hours later, his vision blurry and his mind in a haze. He thought he could hear the sound of voices, but the only other one in the room was Jinyoung. He couldn’t be talking to anyone. He blinked his eyes a few times, letting them adjust to the dim lighting and he reached across the bed to pull Jinyoung back to him when he realized he wasn’t cuddling him anymore. He was startled to find that Jinyoung’s side of the bed was empty and he looked around the room in confusion, having expected to wake up next to the elder. He was nowhere to be seen and Yugyeom sat up, panic settling in as he heard the voices coming closer. It sounded like two men, the usual voice that came from the other side of the door and one younger that was slightly familiar, but too muffled to place. He couldn’t make out much of what they were saying, but he was scared nonetheless. What if they had taken Jinyoung away and what if they had hurt him? He pulled his legs up to his chest as the voices grew a little bit louder, just outside the door now and he held his breath to listen in on the conversation.

“Just one more day and then we can let him go.”

“As you wish, young master.”

“No one can know about this, especially him. It has to be as clean as the pick up.”

“Of course, young master.”

“Thank you, Jackson.”

The voices died off and Yugyeom released the breath he was holding. So the man who was talking to the servant was the master of the house. He wondered what kind of person he was if he had done something like this and who they were speaking about. Jinyoung was missing/ Could it be about him? Or had then done something to Jinyoung and planned to only return Yugyeom home soon? His mind was so full of questions that he almost didn’t notice when the door crept open, the sliver of light it shone onto the floor the only thing that alerted him to it’s movement. He looked up instantly, his eyes falling on the person who had just stepped inside, his heart hammering in his chest as he blinked in pure and utter confusion.

“Jinyoung-hyung?”

Jinyoung stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes going wide and his jaw going slack as Yugyeom called out his name. He sucked in a breath, his eyes closing as he exhaled and prepared for the worst.

“Why are you coming in from outside? Why was that man calling someone young master? Were you with them?”

Yugyeom questioned, his body launching itself forward and off of the bed to inspect Jinyoung for injuries.

“No, Yugyeom. I wasn’t with the young master.”

Jinyoung stated plainly, his features tense and his eyes dark.

“Then why-”

Yugyeom stopped mid sentence, a chill creeping up his spine as realization dawned on him and he stepped back and away from Jinyoung.

“You-”

“Yes.”

“You did this?”

Yugyeom’s voice was barely a squeak, the tension in the room palpable as he fought off the tears that threatened to spill as soon as Jinyoung nodded solemnly instead of speaking.

“You did this! You- You kidnapped me! And yourself! Why? You locked me in this fucking room with you for almost a week. Made me feel terrible about the fact that you got caught up in someone’s scheme to extort money from my company to get me back and you were the one who did this?!”

Yugyeom shrieked, his anger rising to the surface and his cheeks burning red with fury. He raised a hand when Jinyoung opened his mouth to speak, stopping him and quickly grabbing the pair of clean clothes that still lie discarded on the floor.

“Don’t even answer that. I don’t want to hear it. You’re fucking sick, Jinyoung. I thought you cared about me and then you do this? I don’t understand you at all.”

The tears were flowing freely now, Yugyeom’s voice strained and small as he choked back a sob. He wanted answers, but he also didn’t want to hear another word. He was so lost right now, unable to comprehend what had gone through Jinyoung’s head at the time that he had come up with this idea and he was disgusted at how well he had played the part of the victim.

“You should seriously consider taking up acting, because you really had me fooled.”

He spat angrily, pushing past Jinyoung to the still slightly ajar door once he had dressed himself.

“I’m leaving. Don’t try to stop me or I’ll call the police. You’re lucky I’m not already planning to.”

Yugyeom was angry, but more so he was heart broken. His first love had turned out to be a hoax. A simple crazed fan had lead him to believe he was truly wanted and had woven an intricate web of lies to trap him and feast on his heart. He shook off the feeling of disappointment and stomped barefoot up the stairs and past an awestruck man in what appeared to be a butler uniform that just eyed him curiously.

“You must be the one on the other side of the door. Thank you for your hospitality.”

Yugyeom said bitterly as he bowed and continued through the foyer to the front door. He slammed through it angrily, letting out a loud wail as soon as he had stepped into the night air, his heart broken and his mind confused. He stumbled down the stairs as quickly as he could once he regained his composure. A few more loud sobs wracked his frame before he disappeared around the corner, leaving Jinyoung to stare after him with a heavy heart from the front door of his mansion.

“It’s been a miraculous recovery for idol Kim Yugyeom in these past months. If you haven’t heard the young break out idol had gone missing for nearly a week just under two months ago and somehow managed to escape his captors. Little details were given about his location or who had taken him, but he’s informed us all that he’s doing well now that he’s back in the studio and released a new album- “

The news anchor prattled on as Jinyoung stared lifelessly at the screen, the words all blending together. He could feel the familiar sting of tears in his eyes, one hand moving to rub at them and he blinked rapidly to hide his distress. He was back in the convenience store again, in the same old neighborhood, wearing the same old tracksuit, holding the same old ice cream treat. He was waiting in line behind another set of noisy teenagers, cooing over something on social media and he let out a harsh sigh as he turned his eyes to look at his feet. It had been a while since he had seen Yugyeom. He hadn’t seen him since the day he left, angry and crying. He didn’t blame him, though. He wouldn’t want to see himself again either, but he had to, every day. He had broken every single mirror in his mansion the day after Yugyeom left, disgusted with himself and everything he stood for. He had loved Yugyeom, hadn’t he? Or maybe it was just obsession, but he felt an ache that was something akin to loss when he cut ties with the other male, refusing to go to any events or concerts the younger male had had since then. 

It wasn’t out of fear of being arrested. He knew that Yugyeom wasn’t going out tell anyone who had taken him. He would have by now, but he was afraid of being rejected. He was afraid of seeing that look of horror and shock on Yugyeom’s face again. Afraid of being the one to cause it. He had long since given up on the idea of ever seeing him again, his sins far too great to be forgiven and he finally let the tears fall when he heard the familiar voice waft through the air. He hadn’t been aware that Yugyeom would be making a live appearance on the news show the convenience store aired this time of night and he bit back a bitter sob at the sound of his voice.

“You’re still eating that?”

Jinyoung jerked at the closeness of the voice, his eyes darting up to the screen and not seeing Yugyeom on it anywhere. He spun on his heel, his breath catching in his throat as he came face to face with the man in question. His mind was reeling, his body giving out from shock as he stared blankly at the familiar grin and he nearly choked as he felt two arms catch him and hold him steady.

“Whoa, no reason to be so star struck. It’s just me.”

Yugyeom teased, his smile nearly blinding.

“I- You. Why are you here?”

Jinyoung mumbled, still unsure if he was dreaming or this was really happening.

“Well, as you probably heard. I got kidnapped and now I’m not allowed out of the company’s sight, but I managed to sneak out.”

Yugyeom whispered, barely audible to anyone but the two of them.

“I mean-”

“I know what you mean. Why am I here? Why am I talking to you?”

Yugyeom answered for him, his arms crossing over his chest as he studied Jinyoung’s expression.

“You haven’t been coming to my events lately..”

Yugyeom started, trailing off quietly as he watched Jinyoung pale and search for words.

“I didn’t think you’d want me to be there..”

Jinyoung explained, looking at the floor again. He was unable to hold Yugyeom’s gaze, the guilt that welled up in his chest almost suffocating.

“I didn’t. At first, but then.. It started to become lonely. Not seeing you there, I mean. I guess I got so used to your presence that it didn’t seem right that you weren’t there anymore.”

Yugyeom explained, knowing that his own words would sound crazy to anyone but the two of them given the situation.

“You’re lonely without me?”

Jinyoung asked, his voice a bit hopeful.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Yugyeom replied, his own voice thoughtful.

“I know that what you did was wrong and that it was pretty crazy, but you seem to have reflected on your actions and I can tell that you’re just as miserable as I am being apart…”

“You’re miserable being apart?”

“Mmmm.”

Yugyeom hummed, nodding his head slowly. 

“Ahem.”

The cashier cut in, his eyes staring holes in the two of them as he tapped on the counter, waiting for them to pay for their items. Yugyeom was holding the same ice cream they had had the last time they had met and Jinyoung quickly pulled out his card to pay for both his and Yugyeom’s treats.

“You paid last time..”

Jinyoung explained quickly, a blush tinting his cheeks as he bowed his head to the cashier and pocketed his card after they had been rung out. 

“You’re right I did. Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

Yugyeom smiled as he opened the door, waiting for Jinyoung to pass before following him into the crisp night air for the second time. He’d ask for an explanation someday, but for now he was just happy to be with his hyung again.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics I used for plot reference were "You only hold me up like this because you don't know who I really am." 
> 
> Yugyeom felt guilty that Jinyoung got caught up in his mess, without knowing that Jinyoung was the cause of this mess. He was trying to be strong and some sort of pillar for Jinyoung, this holding him up through hard times.. without knowing he was the one behind it all. :'D
> 
> I also finished this shit at like 4AM don't judge me for not proof reading. >_<


End file.
